sirrionfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett von Marck
Early Life Garrett von Marck was born to Karis and Isobel von Marck in Carlion, Sarnia . Most of his childhood was spent among the bookshelves of the municipal library his father curated. The few times he did venture outdoors, it was to accompany his closest friend, a young wood elf named Dilysarius ("Dizzy" for short) into the forests near Carlion when she wished to recommune with nature. Despite the age difference between the two, Garrett and Dizzy were inseperable. Dizzy taught Garrett much in the way of botany and tracking, though the task was a difficult one as Garrett never fully appreciated the outdoors. From a young age, Garrett had a keen interest in sketching almost anything that caught his eye, from flora and fauna, to architectural details, to theoretical inventions that could make life more comfortable. His mother, Isobel, encouraged this hobby, and purchased him a small, leather bound journal that he has carried with him for his entire life. Travels In his early twenties, Garrett was surprised when Lord Artemis Boone, High Mayor of Carlion, tasked him to travel far outside Carlion to investigate a coming "Dark Storm". Garrett would be traveling with Rodrigo, a trusted member of Lord Boone's House Royale guard, and Maureen Solara, an apprentice from the mage school of Aragard Reach. Initially, Garrett made a terrible road companion; he tired easily and was constantly remarking at the disappointing lack of roast pheasant, his favorite dish. His poor attitude, and his predeliction for wandering off to investigate anything that piqued his interest tried Rodrigo's patience sorely. When the party found themselves on the shores of a strange island, Garrett finally began to come into his own. His curious nature and analytical mind willfully seperated him from the group on several occasions. Eventually, Rodrigo gave up the his de facto leadership, offering it to Garrett. Whether this was because Rodrigo truly felt Garrett was meant to lead, or because he felt Garrett needed to feel the pressures of command is unclear. What is clear is that Garrett flourished in his newfound role, successfully leading his companions through many treacherous obstacles. In the course of their journeys, Garrett and his friends witnessed many strange and terrifying things, both on the Isle of Mists and back home in Sirrion. They ran afoul of the twisted mage, Cataline and met the enigmatic Tuber and the fallen Avatar of Kalyn, Charlotte DuCaine. They traveled with Orrin Thebes, a priest of Dushkan; the sweets-loving monk Gene; and the Frozen Kingdoms archer, Liam. The group was also reunited with Sarah Creed, whom they feared lost at sea after they awoke on the shores of the Isle of Mists. Garrett was especially surprised when she revealed she had more than platonic feelings towards him. Upon escaping The Isle of Mists, the group found themselves far south in the lands of the Shaw-lee Sonique, a magic hating people living south of The Spine. When his friends were trapped in the Well of the Dead, Garrett carved out a large portion of his own arm to free them, severely crippling himself for months. However, he used this opportunity to design and craft a crossbow which could be drawn and loaded single-handedly. Garrett was present in Carlion when Gareth Rolen, Champion of Kalyn, was turned from his dark path by the love of his half-brother Artemis Boone. It was in Carlion that Garrett, Maureen and Rodrigo learned that their greatest trials were yet to come. The Dark Storm Garrett and his friends were led into the elemental planes by the powerful mage Tudyk, the man partially responsible for freeing the old gods of Sirrion from their bondage. In his time spent in the planes, Garrett transformed from a nebbish young man into a battle-hardened soldier. An encounter with a flame elemental also left him permanently disfigured, burning all the hair from his body and mysteriously changing his eyes from dark green to pale blue. When the party returned from their campaign on the elemental plane, the world they left had changed. Many years had passed, and The Dark Storm was in full effect. The Dargothian Empire, ruled by Reinhold von Merrin, marched inexorably forward. The port city of Selene, Calan had been destroyed. Carlion was under the control of Cataline, and was now a dangerous town infested with mercenaries and thieves. Lord Boone had been magically frozen the instant he had struck down Cassius Vaar, General of the Dargothian Armies. Much loss would come to Garrett and his friends in the following months. Companions came and left, sometimes for better lives and sometimes when their lives were tragically cut short. Most painful of all for Garrett was the loss of Dilysarius who, after slowly becoming feral from spending too much time away from nature, literally became one with the trees in the center of The Vale of Silence. In the Frozen Kingdoms, the group was introduced to Lord Antillar Maximus, who in reality was Lord Boone under a disguise spell. Boone explained it was Gareth, his half-brother, who was petrified in the street of Carlion. When the time came to take back Carlion from Cataline and her minions, Garrett, Maureen and Rodrigo traveled with Sergei, a swordsman, Rane Bocoo (who in actuality was Lord Boone's only child, Cora), the rogue Ralph, House Royale Guard Carter, and Iko, an Ite monk from the southern lands. In the ensuing battle for Carlion, Cora betrayed her own father and Lord Boone fell, mortally wounded. Though the city was saved from the Dargothian forces, the Lord Mayor was dying. He attempted to bequeath control of the city to Garrett, who firmly declined the offer. Garrett explained that to be a just leader, one must sympathize with those he leads. The years of toil and torment had stripped Garrett of this ability, and he claimed he no longer saw people as individuals, but as a collective whole in which some must suffer for the majority to prosper. Garrett felt it would be a disservice to the memory of Lord Boone, and the legacy he had crafted in Carlion. Garrett left Carlion, with no intention to ever return. Later Life Garrett became the consort of Sarah Creed, accompanying her on The Sea Wolf first as a guest and later as purser and resident tinkerer. He traveled extensively in the southern lands of Sirrion, spending many weeks or months at a time in Silver City, Gold City, Raven's Watch, and others, investigating and journaling the cultures of the region. His love of learning has not diminished, and his fascination with gadgets has lead him to a few remarkable breakthroughs, not the least of which being a portable, black-powder grapple cannon, perfectly suited for pulling locked doors off hinges quickly and easily. Though his current life is a comfortable and contented one, the faces of the dead that he could not or did not save are a constant companion. He looks to the future, carrying the burdens of his past. 'Back to "Characters" '